


Angel Fuck Toy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Crying Castiel, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Demon!dean rapes cas multiple times and fills cas to the brim with his come. Abuse, noncon, collared!cas, hard rough sex and cas is crying and begging for him to stop uwu I love your fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fuck Toy

Dean walked back into the room where Cas was collared to the bed. Sigils lined the collar, so Cas couldn’t escape from it.

"Dean…Dean, no. Please, let me go." Cas begged, eyes growing fearful. He tried to pull away from Dean, as Dean crawled on the bed, stripping himself.

His eyes flickered to black and he grabbed Cas, pulling the angel forward, and Cas cried out.

"My little angel trying to fight again? How sad." Dean murmured. He forced Cas to lie down, and Dean spread Cas’ legs.

"Let’s see how you’re doing." Dean murmured, twisting the red plug that was settled inside Cas.

Cas whined and tried to pull away, and Dean glared at him.

"Do I have to punish you, Cas?"

"No! No, god, no punishments, please."

"Then behave." Dean growled. Cas whimpered, and shut his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

Dean undid the plug and smiled, taking a lick.

"Now, Cas. I know that you had more come than this. You haven’t been releasing any, have you?"

"No! I haven’t touched the plug, I swear!" Cas said, fearfully. "I swear, Dean, I swear."

"OK, I believe you." Dean said, lining his cock up and sinking in with ease into Cas’ abused hole.

Cas cried out and trembled, as Dean started to fuck Cas, fast, pounding into the angel, and making the room fill with the  _slap_  of flesh on flesh and  _squish_  of all of his come inside Cas.

"I’m gonna come inside you Cas. Come until you’re completely full. And then, I’ll come some more. Have it leaking out of you for god knows how long."

A sob left Cas throat and Dean grinned.

"Cas, you’re my fuck toy now. My little angel slut. You don’t have an option anymore. You’re gonna take what I give you."

"Dean…Dean, please, stop! Please!" Cas cried out, fresh tears running down his face.

"Love it when you beg Cas. Makes me harder."

Cas lashed out, and Dean pinned him, thrusting his hips swiftly.

When Dean came, he came heavily, pressing close to Cas, biting on mark after mark.

"My little slut." Dean growled before pulling out and plugging Cas up again. He pressed softly against Cas’ stomach, and Cas squirmed, making Dean laugh. "I’ll be back in a little bit, Cas. I better see you in a position, ready to be fucked.

Dean got up and left Cas, shaking, crying, and alone.


End file.
